Love, Racing and Family
by moondust2012
Summary: After Letty comes home there is many things she can't remember but things start good but may take a turn for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

**Fast and Furious: Letty and Dom: Together Again**

**Hi guys so this is my first fanfiction so I would love lots of reviews and suggestions. Ok hope you like it!**

Chapter one: Rembering

Letty's POV:

Its been two months since me and Dom found each other. It has been a bit hard on me because everyone remembers things about me that I don't even remember. Mia, Brian and Jack are moving out in a few weeks and I am actually a bit nervous. Me and Dom haven't even spent more than a few hours together by ourselves since we got back togetherr. I have been staying in the guest room and Dom has been begging me to sleep with him in his room but I am not so sure. These thoughts were all running through my head as I walked downstairs into the living room and sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Mia was out with Jack and Brian and Dom was at the garage working. I wanted to go with him and Roman but he wouldn't let me. While I sat there I grew tired, my brain had been working in overdrive trying to remember things. Soon I had fallen asleep and was woken by Dom picking me up and sitting me on his lap.

"Hi," I said in a croaky voice.

"Hi," he said gently kissing me on the lips.

"What time is it?"

"It's around 6:00, Mia made dinner and she told me to come get you,"

"Ok, let's go,"

Before I knew it Dom was carrying me over to the table and sat me down on his lap. Ever since I had gotten home Dom never let me go to far from him when he was home.

"No PDA at the table," said Roman.

"Come on Rome we didn't even kiss," Dom said.

I jumped of Dom's lap and walked over to Mia.

She looked up at me and said "How's it going Let?"

"Pretty good" I replied "Can I hold Jack?"

"Letty you know you don't have to ask,"

I picked up Jack out of his high chair. I walked back over to Dom, who was already eating, and climbed into his lap with Jack in my arms.

"Awww," Roman said "You two would make great parents."

Brian took the chance and piped up "Roman is going soft on us!"

"I am going to get you punk!" Roman said loudly.

Before they could keep on fighting Jack started to cry.

"Come here little one," Mia said in a motherly tone "I think he's ready for bed"

Mia left the table to go put her baby to bed.

Brian jumped up and said "I'll be right there babe!"

I knew that they would put thoeir baby to bed and then spend some time packing up there things and getting ready to move before they went to bed.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of coronas and then went back into the dining room and handed one to Dom. Dom grabbed it from my hand and took a sip before saying:

"Roman its your night on kitchen duty,"

"Come on man I don't even live here!" He replied

"Yah but you ate" Dom replied.

"Why don't-" Roman started to say I as I interrupted him mid sentence and said

"Do you wanna watch us make out,"

"Why don't I go clean up and then go home," Roman said

As Roman went into the kitchen Dom took my hand and lead me over to the couch. I took a sip of my beer and then Dom took my beer from my hand and set it down on the coffee table. He leaned in and kissed me, gently at first but then more passionately. Before we knew it we heard the door slamming of Roman leaving. Dom pushed me down onto the couch so we were laying down and we kept kissing. I could feel him getting hard as he reached to pull my shirt off , but I stopped him. I sat up quickly as I heard him groan in disappointment for this was the third time this had happened.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Its fine"

i looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:00. Dom turned on the tv and I crawled into his lap not paying attention to what was on the screen. The next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed. I layed still for a few minutes before getting up. I walked past Dom's room to see him asleep in bed. I then decided to have a shower. I walked into the bathroom and had a nice long hot shower. When I had finished I reached for a towel on the rack but there was none. So I hopped out of the shower and peaked out the door, there was no one there so I decided to make a run for my room. When I stepped out the bathroom and went into the hallway I ran into Dom who was just coming out of his bedroom. He saw me and stared as I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before running into my room and slamming the door. I got dressed quickly and went downstairs. I went over to Dom and said

"Sorry for that,"

He replied with "Letty you know I have seen you naked before."

"You may remember but I don't Dom. If you haven't forgot I lost my memory. I don't remember you seeing me naked, I don't remember having sex with you. That's why we haven't done it!" I snapped

before running up to my room and slamming the door. I felt bad for snapping but I hated it when people said you know or remember because I can't remember these things. I waited before I heard Dom and Brian leave to go to the garage before I went back downstairs. I saw Mia sitting on the couch watching Jack. I went and sat down beside her.

"I guess you heard me,"

"yep"

"It's just kinda weird for me still not remembering things"

"it would be for anyone, do you wanna have sex with him?"

"well yah but I don't remember what it's like or what to do. I guess I am just trying to say that i don't want to make a mistake"

"believe me it will come naturally"

"so you think I should have sex with him?"

"yah and for my brothers sake he gets really bitchy when he doesn't get any!"

"well I don't think he's going to start it anytime soon because every time he's does I stop him"

"you'll think of something"

Before Mia said anything else Jack started to get cranky because he was tired and me took him upstairs. So I decided to go to the garage and apologize to Domfor this morning. When I was just about at the garage I realized this was the first time I had come here since I had gotten home. When I walked in I went over to Dom and kissed him tongue and all.

"I am sorry," was all I whispered before I decided to leave again. Before I left I realized it was Saturday which meant race day. I turned my head and seductivly said:

"see you at the races."

As I walked home I decided I would dress really racy and hope that it would turn him on. When I walked inside I looked at the time it was 2:00 the races started at 9:00.

{7 hours later}

I walked downstairs feeling very uncomfortable because I hate dressing up and wearing makeup and such. I was wearing a short leather mini skirt with a leather vest. I wasn't wearing a bra or a shirt under it so you could see quite a bit of my boobs. I said bye to Mia before hopping in my car to go to the races. The boys were supposed to meet me there. When I got there and walked through the crowds I got quite a few states, whistles and pick up lines. I got to the race just in time to see Dom win the race. When he got out of his car his eyes widened because this was the sexiest thing he had seen me in since I got back. I noticed that his eyes lingered on my boobs just like I'd hoped. He walked over to me and kissed me before he left to go get his prize money. As I stood there by the cars checking out the engines a guy can over and started talking to me. A few seconds later he tried flirting with me.

"You better stay away from the cars, we wouldn't want to get grease on the cute little ass of yours."

" I turned to him and said "here's the deal I'll race you and show you you that I like cars and can race and the winner gets 5 grand."

"ok" he said.

we both got our cars and drove to the starting line. A skanky girl went between our cars and gave us the mark. The guy was an awful racer and I beat him easily. I took my 5 grand and saw Dom smiling and chuckling

"you can take the girl out of the racing but you can't take the racing out of the girl" he said

i smiled and said to him

"Let's get out of here"

he looked at me for a sec and I thought he was going to stay but then I saw him look at my boobs and he caved in. We both hopped into his car and I decided i would pick my car up the next day. As he started to drive I started to kiss his neck and give him a couple hickeys. As I started to undo his pants he said

"Letty what are you doing? I thought you weren't ready?"

"Maybe I changed my mind"

when i said that Dom found a little back road to go on in case he drove erratically. I continued where I left off undo his pants and pulling his penis out. At first I didn't know what to do but like Mia said it came back. I started to rub his penis with hand slowly at first but soon I went very fast. When I had finished giving him a hand job. I asked him where we were and he said about 10 minutes from home. At that moment I realized I had to pee. I told Dom and he said

"Pee on me through your panties"

i thought he was crazy but if it turned him on so be it. I climbed out of my seat and sat on him before I started to pee. It was crazy but Domseemed to love it. It actually turned me on a bit too. When we got home it was all quiet and dark. Before we could even make it upstairs we started making out. Dom was all wet so I pulled of his pants. When we got upstairs we went into his room. He picked me up and three me on his bed as he took off his shirt. He layed down and we starting making out hardcore as we fought for dominance. Dom pulled away from my lips and ripped off my vest revealing my nice tits. I squeezed them gently before kissing his way down my body. When he got to my skirt and panties he just ripped them off. Then he started licking my vagina as I groaned in pleasure. He stuck one of his fingers in me and my body shook with pleasure. He came back up to my lips and kissed me before he entered me he went in slowly but became faster. I shriked with pleasure! After we both hit our peaks. He rolled off me. We took a breather before I said

"Again?"

**Thx for reading will have an update soon! What did you think leave me a review and I will answer you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thx for all the reviews I** **will ****try and and answer all your questions throughout the story! So let's just get into it!**

Letty's POV

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. I got up and threw on some old clothes. I knew no one was home so I went downstairs and poured myself a bowl of a cereal. As I sat there by _myself_ I felt empty and alone and pretty _soon_ a memory came into my mind that I had forgotten. Dom had abandoned me. It took the feelings of being alone to remember but it all came back now. Dom had left me and he never came back for a long time. I was alone for a long time. I quickly stood up from the table and ran out the door. I quickly walked to the garage and when I got there I saw Dom and I ran up to him.

"Why did you leave me?" I yelled.

"Letty I've been gone for a few hours," he said gently.

"No in the DR you left me alone Dom!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brian and Roman leaving.

" Letty I'm sorry-"

"why Dom,"

"Letty I needed to protect you!"

"I may not remember lots of things but I know for a fact that I am not your little girlfriend that you need to protect!"

"Letty-"

"There's no explaining now!"

I turned to leave but I decided to stay and work on some cars instead. I walked into the back room to grab a pair of coveralls and yelled out the window to Brian and Roman to come back in. When I walked out in the coveralls Dom looked at me and roughly said

"What do you think your doing?"

"Getting back to work" I replied cockily

"get back to the house"

"Why do you need to protect me? Or are you afraid some more memories of you might spark up since I'm here?"

Dom looked back down at what he was working on just as the boys walked in. I walked over to the charts and looked at what needed to be worked the rest of the day we worked. Whenever Brian or Roman tried to talk to either me or Dom we didn't respond so they took the hint and backed off. At the end of the day I walked home alone. When got back to the house I ran upstairs to go clean up. When I headed for the bathroom I passed by Dom's room and saw him sitting on his bed with his head down. I knew he was upset about this morning and part of me wanted to go and tell him that everything was fine but another part of me thought that nothing would ever be fine between me and him again. After I had washed up I went downstairs for supper. After we had sat down Mia excitedly said

" I have some exciting news. The realtor called today and said we can move in tomorrow so that's what we are going to do! That way you two will finally have a place to your selves!"

"That's great Mia" I replied

the rest of the evening was quiet and I went upstairs shortly after supper. I sat in my room for awhile just thinking and I came to the conclusion that Dom was going to have to wait awhile before he got me back.

**Sorry it's a short chapter but at least it's an update! Please give me some ideas for the upcoming chapters! The more ideas I get the more I will update!**


	3. Chapter 3

I** am going to be trying to update for regularly so please leave a review with some ideas that could happen in the story! By the way what do you think so far?**

Chapter 3: Days, Weeks, When?

{2weeks later}

Letty's POV

Its been two weeks since me and Dom's fight. Brian, Mia and Jack have moved out and Roman has left to go visit Tej on a Spanish island for a couple months. Me and Dom have been living under thee same roof by ourselves but we hardly speak to one another. Every time Dom tries to talk to me about our relationship I just interrupt him and leave. I know it's a fight about something that happened awhile ago but I need to know he will won't abandon me again for something we could handle together. Tonight is the first night we are going to the races since our fight or breakup I still don't know what to call it. After work I went upstairs to go get changed when I saw Mia sitting on my bed.

"Hey Mi what are doing here?"

"Well I got a babysitter for Jack so I am coming to the races with you tonight!"

"Ok well I am going to get changed now because we have to leave soon,"

I whipped off my greasy shirt as Mia grabbed a car magazine of my night table and started flipping through it as I threw on a purple tank top and jean shorts. I undid my hair from the messy bun it was in and my dark wavy tresses fell halfway down my back.

"You gonna race tonight Mi?"

"Probably not"

When she said that a memory floated in my head of me and Mia driving to the races together and her sitting on the sidelines cheering me on as I raced. I smiled at the memory. I turned to face Mia and said

"How do I look?"

"You look amazing!" Mia exclaimed

"So do you" I told Mia. She was wearing a jean miniskirt and a pink tank top. We both walked out the door and got into Mia's car. It was a nice little Nissan with some engine boosts that Brian did. When we got to the race we hopped out and Mia threw me the keys

"Really?" I asked

"Go for it," she replied before going off to find Brian.

I walked over to the car scene and looked around while I got a few whistles from a couple guys. I walked over to a nice Dodge Charger and looked into the engine. It was a nice car and with a few minor tweaks it would be perfect.

"Who owns the Charger?" I asked loudly.

I young guy walked up and said

"I do,"

I walked up to him and said to him

"I'll race you for the slips,"

A"Aww, I wouldn't want to get exhaust on that pretty little face of yours"

"So are you gonna race me or not" I said in a cool tone.

"Let's get her done then," he said

I ran back to Mia's car and thought for a moment that Mia might be upset if she found out. I drove over to the starting race and pulled up next to the guy. I race skank came up between us and counted us down. When she dropped the flag adrenaline pumped through my veins. My foot hit the gas pedal hard and I raced off. I was ahead of the guy the whole and it was an easy win. At the finish line he handed me the keys and the slip to the car. When I grabbed the keys to the car I saw Dom out of the corner of me eye. He walked up to me and chuckled before saying

"You never could resist american muscle,"

I looked into his eyes and quietly said

"Yah but you could always resist leaving me"

i knew he heard me and I could see the hurt in his eyes as I pressed Mia's keys into his hand and said

"Give these to Mia will ya?" As I squeezed past him and crawled into my car. I sped away and drove all night until four in the morning. As I drove I thought if Dom wanted me back he would have to prove it. I am not a doll he needs to protect. When I got home I cam in quietly but Dom was sitting on the couch I waiting. I started to walk by but Dom stood up and grabbed my arm

"Where were you?"

"Out"

"Tell me where you were"

"I don't have to tell you anything you don't need to know"

"yes I do if I want to protect you!"

"Protect me? I am not your little girlfriend you need to protect. I am not a doll you have to leave on the shelf while you disappear to try and keep it safe!"

Before Dom could say anything else I made up my mind about me and him.

"Know what Dom? We're over. I don't need this. I can't be that girl who does what you say and is a porcelain doll. I can't left alone to be protected. I don't need protection. I'm not afraid to get dirty so why are we together then? Bye Dom"

I ran upstairs and threw some clothes and necessities into a bag. I ran back downstairs and outside and hopped into my car. I drove to Mia's but when I looked at the time it was only four thirty so I decided I would wait till morning to go in. When I turned my car off the realization finally hit me that we were done. I let one single tear slide down my cheek before wiping to tears away. I thought to myself that I am not a doll, I am a car. I may not be bulletproof to life but this was a bullet that would not hurt my engine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for** **the reviews! Glad everyone is liking it so far. I am enjoying it as well. If you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters please don't hesitate to tell me!**

Letty's POV

I woke up the next morning to light streaming in my window as the early California sun rose. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. It was 6:30 am. Before I put my phone away I noticed had three missed calls from Dom. I just ignored them and put my phone away. I just sat there thinking about all the recent developments. After a few minutes I decided I started to get hot and I decided to go to the beach. I turned on my car and drove away from Mia's house. When I got the beach i parked my car and hopped out. I took off my combat boots and I walked through the warm sand. When I got to the a secluded part of the beach I stripped down to my bra and underwear and I dove into the cool water. When I came up for air my mind flashed back to me and Dom swimming together and making love in the water and I quickly ran onto the beach. I threw my clothes on over my wet underwear and I ran to my car. Over the next few week I drove out of California and a way from everything and into the unknown. Every time someone called I ignored it. I hit up races along the way to gain some cash. I let my mind drive me it seemed to know where it was going. I stopped in a little town in Mexico one day at a small night time festival. There was upbeat salsa/Spanish music playing through some small speakers. The music pumped through my veins and it urged me to dance, but I just went to go find a water. Once I found some I just stood and watched the dancing. A handsome man came over to me and said

"Would you care to dance with me?"

Doms image flashed through my mind but I said yes to the man. It was getting late now and all the children had gone home so the party was really starting now. I chugged my beer and followed him to the dancing area.

"My name is Rico. What's yours?" He asked

"Letty" I responded.

A new song started playing and we started to dance. A little while later and quite a few drinks later I was grinding on him. It was well into the early morning and hardly anyone was still there. I turned to face Rico he leaned in towards me and kissed me. I was so shocked I didn't do anything at first, but after a few seconds I realized what had happened and I slapped hard across the face. He took a step back before saying

"Well aren't you a feisty one?"

" I'm not the kind of girl you think I am "

""What kind of girl are you then?"

i was too drunk to remember what happened after that but the next morning I woke up in a strange bed. I sat up and rubbed my head. I got up and looked around before hearing a knock on my door.

"Come in"

Rico walked in and said

"Your finally up. It's already 3 in the afternoon"

"I should get going then."

i went to walk past him but he said

"You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like. Before you go you should know that there is a race tonight."

"How'd you know I raced"

"you told me last night. I guess you were too drunk to remember."

I smiled and said

"what time?"

"Meet me at 9 outside the hotel."

"Is that where I am? The hotel?"

"yep"

"Ok bye"

I squeezed past him towards the door. I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. I headed down the hallway toward the reception desk.

"Ola." I said as I passed the receptionist. She smiled and returned the greeting. I walked out the door and found myself out on the main street where the party was last night. The small town wasn't very bustling but there were a few nice cars parked in a garage a few blocks down. I walked to a little cafe and ordered something to eat. When I had finished I walked to my car. I hopped in my car and pulled out my bag with my clothes. I grabbed out a short pair of shorts and a small little tank top. I threw them on before getting out of car to go walk around the little town. I went over to the garage and with my limited Spanish found out they were looking for a new mechanic. As I left I thought that maybe this place could be a new start for me. I looked around the town and a few hours later I got back in my car and drove to the hotel. I saw a nice looking Ferrari parked there and Rico sitting in it. He motioned through the window for me to follow him. We pulled out of the town and onto the highway until we pulled into a deser area where there were tons of people and there cars with lights flashing all over. We pulled in and we hopped out of our cars. There was music blaring and people dancing. I followed Rico towards the a group of guys.

"so what are the stakes today?" Rico asked.

"It's a 2 grand entry fee. Winner takes all." A guy answered

i reached in my back pocket and pulled out a wad of cash and counted out 2 grand. I handed it the guy.

"A girl racing? You've got to be joking!" He said

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I said with a serious look on my face.

"ok then. EVERYBODY LINE UP THE RACE IS STARTING!" He said

i got into my car and pulled up to the starting line. A skank came up and and counted us down. I took off at the count and although some of the guys were some tough competition I beat them. I got out of my car and collected my money. I walked up to Rico and he started to talk but I just said

"Shut up" and I walked over to him and I kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**There has been lots of reviews that I am thankful for! Just to clarify some things up the first night Letty did not sleep with Rico! And I will be doing a seperate story for Dom sometime in the future. Keep the reviews coming!**

Letty's POV

{2 months later}

I have been with Rico the past 2 months. I got the job at the garage and I have been living with Rico. We have had sex and we kiss all the time but it's not like what it was with Dom. I don't sincerely love him. This morning I woke up and snuck out of bed. Rico lived just outside of town and close to the Mexican coast. It was a two minute walk down to the beach and this morning that's what I did. I walked down to the beach. I just there on the sand thinking of all that has happened to me recently. A little while later Rico came and sat down beside me.

"that's here you got off to so early in the morning."

i nodded. He leaned in and kissed me gently and first but then more intensely. then he picked me up and walked into the dock.

"What are you doing with me" I asked

"oh the sand was just getting a little hot, so I thought I would just cool you off"

and with that he threw me into the water. A few seconds later he jumped in. I swam over to him and pushed his head under water.

" come On Rico I was wearing clothes"

he swam over to me and kissed me. He started to pull off my shirt but I said

"we're in a public place!"

" I don't care"

"I have work"

"they called this morning to say you had a day off"

He started kissing me again and I gave in to him. We stopped kissing for a minute and he said to me

"I know a better place"

he pulled me through the water until we can to a cave. We swam in. And he lifted me onto a long flat rock. He pulled off my shorts and threw them to the side. He gently pulled off my underwear and leaned down and started licking my clit and I moaned in pleasure he kept licking but soon he stood up and thrust himself inside of me. I cried out but he kept going faster and faster until I felt his cum inside of me I took a breath and he pulled out of me. We ended up having sex until it got dark. When the sun went down we left the cave and went back hom. Tonight was a race night so we went and got changed. I put on a purple bra and high waisted shorts. Since I'd been here I had done a bit of shopping to make up the rest of my wardrobe. When I had finished get dressed I went outside to wait. A few minutes later Rico came out. We both jumped into our cars and we drove to the racing spot. I parked my car and hopped out. Rico pulled his car all the way into the crowd of people, if I was racing tonight I would have done the same. He hopped out of his car and sat on the hood, I walked over to him and sat down beside. He put his arm over my shoulder and kissed me. I heard him start talking to some of the guys. But all the sudden in the midst of all the noise, as clear as day I heard it an unmistakable voice. It was Dom.

"I knew I would find you sooner or later" he said.

"What didn't you get about me leaving you and not responding to your calls " I responded

Rico heard me and he turned to Dom and said

"What's going on here? Do you two know each other?"

"I guess you could say that" Dom replied

i glared at Dom and shook my head at him but he said

"we dated for around 5 years,"

"But I broke it off," I said.

"Letty just come home with me," Dom said as he reached for my hand. I pulled it away before he could touch me.

"no," I said

"Dude just leave her alone she doesn't want you here," Rico said

"What you're gonna stay here with him then come home to your family?" Dom said as his stared deep inside of me. I couldn't look into his eyes anymore. i turned away and Rico gently kisses me. When Dom saw this he reached out and punched Rico. He fell on the ground from the blow but he quickly jumped up and pretty soon there was a full blown fight going on. After a few minutes of fighting a couple guys broke it up.

"You guys are both so stupid. I don't belong to either of you. You can't fight over me!" I yelled. I ran off to go get my car. I hopped in and turned it on and stepped on the gas. I drove across the deserts land close to the races going on when all of the sudden a little animal ran in front of my car. I swerved to not hit it I lost control and span in front of the race going on. My vehicle stopped I looked out my window and saw the headlights coming for me, I heard the screeching of brakes and the crunching of metal and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming I want to know all your thoughts on the story!**

Letty's POV

I could faintly hear my name being called but I couldn't go to it.

{2 days later}

I woke up feeling disoriented. An oxygen mask was attached to my face and I ripped it off. I sat up and started coughing. Dom came over to my bed and said

"Calm down Letty,"

i laid down and put my hand up to my head. It hurt so much.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were in a wreck. The doctor said there would be no lasting side affects although you've been in a coma for the last 2 days,"

I saw Dom doing something on his phone but I fell asleep again.

I woke up again this time to see a doctor standing by my bed.

"Oh good you're up" he said. I nodded slightly

"ok I need you to help me by answering a few questions and tests." He said. I nodded and did my best to sit up.

"What's your name?"

"Leticia Ortiz,"

"Why are you here?"

"I was in a car accident,"

The doctor asked me a few more questions before leaving. A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said. The door opened and I looked up and saw Mia. She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"I missed you so much," Mia said

"I missed you too," I said "I'm sorry I never called"

"it's ok, it's been a tough couple months for everyone."

Before either of us could say anything more the doctor came in.

"I have some good news for you Leticia. All though you did have a pretty good bump on the head and some cuts and bruises you checked out and you can go home tomorrow," the doctor said.

"Great," I said

The doctor left and Mia said " So your going to go back to the house,"

"If it's your house"

"no Letty. I love you but me and Brian need our space,"

"is that the only reason?"

" Maybe not."

I heard footsteps coming in the room and I looked up and saw Dom. Mia saw looked up at the same time and said "Dom, Letty can get out tomorrow and she will be going back to the house." I glared at Mia and she just smiled back.

"That's great," Dom said seeming to stare deep into my soul. I glanced down and Mia saw this and feeling awkward she said

"Ok then, Dom we should get going then and let Letty have rest up for tomorrow,"

Mia hugged me and left and Dom followed her. I laid my head down and I soon fell asleep.

{The next day}

I woke up the next day and Mia was gently shaking me.

"It's time to go now. I have some clothes from back at the house,"

"Thanks Mi," I said getting out of the hospital bed. I walked over to the bathroom to put on the clothes. I threw on some underwear and the black tanktop and the pair of jeans. I noticed that I had lost a lot of weight since I had left LA and all my clothes fit a bit big. At the bottom of the bag Mia had given me I saw my cross necklace. I had forgotten to put it on the night of the races and Mia found it and brought it here. I smiled and put it on. I'd had for as long as I could remember which wasn't that long. I looked down at my arms and saw that they were cut and bruised. I walked out of the bathroom and out into the hall where Mia was waiting. I followed her down the hall and out the door.

"Where are we?" I asked Mia. Where we were standing didn't look like a Mexican city.

"Dom didn't tell you?" Mia asked

"Tell me what?" I asked

"He got you transferred you out of Mexico and into LA so you could have better Medical care." Mia said

"oh," I said. I followed Mia to her car and she drove me to Dom's which was only a few blocks away from the hospital.

"Are you sure I can't stay with you?" I asked pleadingly

"I told you no," Mia said firmly

I got out of the car and Mia drove away. She had to go home and take care of Jack. I walked up the steps and into the house. I walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch. I knew I could run away again but I couldn't leave Mia again, this was my home. I needed to treat this problem like a grown up and stop running away from it. I walked upstairs and crawled into my bed feeling it's comfort and I fell asleep right away. I was awakened by the slamming of a door and I knew Dom was back from work. I knew would have to face him. I grabbed a sweater that once fit me but was now a bit big and put it on. I walked downstairs and saw Dom washing his hands in the kitchen. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat on the counter. Dom looked up at me.

"Hey" I said as I opened my beer.

"hey" Dom said

"I know I probably shouldn't ask this but did Rico ever call or come to the hospital"

"oh that creep you were at the races with? No he didn't" Dom said as he grabbed my beer and took a swig.

"You hungry" he asked pulling something out of the fridge.

"Nah," I said. Dom looked at me while holding a pot of cold chilli in his hand. He put it down on the counter and tugged on my sweater.

"You been starving yourself?" He asked as he scooped himself some into a bowl.

"No. I just haven't been very hungry since I left," I said as Dom started eating. I hopped off the counter and walked into the living room. I sat on the couch and Dom plopped himself down next to me. I looked at him and in his eyes and could see he wanted me back but he needed to prove to me that he wouldn't treat me like his pet or little girlfriend that need protection. And for the rest of the night we sat there not saying thing just listening to the tv drone on.

**Who is excited for Fast and Furious 7 coming out in April?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have decided to change up the story a bit only because you guys asked me to do this, I will now be including some of Dom's POV but there won't be as much Dom POV as Letty POV. Please keep the reviews coming and give story suggestions for the actual story line please! Never hesitate to tell me anything about the story even if it's a couple paragraphs long!**

Dom's POV

The next morning I woke up on the couch with the tv still on. I was so happy Letty was home although I knew we weren't back together having her here was like winning the lottery. I walked upstairs and her sleeping in her room. As I passed it took everything in me not to go pick her up and carry her to my room and make love to her. I walked into my bedroom and got on my work clothes. When I walked out Letty was in the bathroom. I went downstairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I started to eat and a few minutes later Letty came downstairs. She was wearing a black tanktop and some leggings. She walked to the table and sat down. She poured herself some cereal too. I looked at her arms they were bruised from the accident and very skinny. She had lost so much weight since I had last seen her.

"Good morning" I said

" Good morning" she said back.

We say there in silence eating for about a minute when I said

"What are you doing today?"

"I don't know, probably hanging out with Mi,"

I got up and put my bowl in the sink and replied

"But first there is something at the garage I need you to see,"

"Fine."

I smiled. She had never could resist.

"Meet me there in half an hour?"

"Sure."

i walked outside and headed to the garage. Before she had left I had been planning a surprise for here at the garage and that's why I wouldn't let her come. I had found an old Dodge Charger and was fixing it up for her. The day she had come to the garage I had luckily had it parked out back. The week she worked at the garage I had to keep it back there. But once she left I completely fixed it up and fully loaded it. I thought of all this all the way to the garage. I walked in and saw the Charger sitting there. I smiled and started working on a clients car. A few minutes later Letty walked in. She took one look at the Charger and said

"Who the car belong to?"

"Well...it belongs to you, it's from everybody"

She smiled and my heart melted from her beauty. Letty went and sat on the hood of her new car and said

"So...speaking of everybody, where is everyone?"

"Well it's Saturday so they have the day off,"

I got up and went and sat on the hood next to her.

"Ok well the doctor said I should be resting so I should get going,"

Before she could leave I couldn't hold out any longer and I reached out and kissed her. At first she didn't refuse but she soon pulled back she hopped off the hood of the car and ran out. I sighed I felt so stupid I shouldn't have done that but I couldn't resist. I ran out after Letty I caught up to her soon.

"Letty I'm sorry"

She didn't respond to me so I reached out and grabbed her arm. She stopped walking and I could see a single tear run down her cheek. She turned to face me and then she kissed me.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the lack of updates! What do you think of the story so far? What do you think should happen next? Should Letty give in to Dom? Should Rico come back? Let me know in the reviews!

Letty's POV

I pulled away from the kiss not sure of what I had done. Unsure what to do I turned and ran all the way back to the house. I turned my head back only for a moment and I saw Dom just standing there on the pavement watching me. When I got to the house I was out of breath. I plopped myself down on the grass in the front yard and I flopped onto my back. I thought of everything that had just happened. I had kissed Dom. I realized that I did love Dom but I still didn't know if I had forgiven him or even trusted him yet. I lay there basking in the sun thinking when I shadow over took me. I looked up and Dom was standing there.

The "Letty I need you to know something, I love you more than anything in this world,"

"Dom..."

"No hear me out. I am sorry for anything I have ever done to hurt you. Letty when I thought you died I was crushed. You're the only one in this world that can make feel emotions that I never knew existed. You can make so mad but you can also make me extremely happy. I'm trying to tell you that I love you."

Dom sat down beside on the grass and took my hand into his. I pulled it away and put it on my lap.

"Dom what I did back there was a mistake but it did make me realize a few things. I still don't completely trust you but I am willing to forgive you."

Dom smiled big and bright.

"Just to make sure we are clear we are not getting back together that will take a lot of time and work and I still don't trust you"

Dom leaned in to kiss me again but this time I saw it coming and I leaned away.

"Uh,uh we aren't together"

"Ok then I better get going"

I smiled as Dom got up and started to leave and under my breath, so he couldn't hear, I said

"I love you too"

i watched Dom walk into the house and I layed back down on the grass. I felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off my heart. I layed there for about half an hour longer before I went into the house. I heard Dom on the phone so I went and sat the couch the news was playing across the tv screen. I sat there and heard the news people talk about a man being killed in a car accident. Dom walked in a few minutes later.

"I just got off the phone with Mia she wants us to come for supper tonight," Dom said

"Ok what time?"

"uh she said at 5:30,"

I looked up at the clock on the wall. It read 3:24. Dom sat down next to me on the couch and stretched his arms.

"Dom there is something I need to tell you. I'm sorry for the way I acted too. I can be a bitch sometimes."

"Only sometime?" Dom said sarcastically

"Shut up," I replied jokingly. Dom smiled at me and then relaxed back into the couch. Within a few minutes he had fallen asleep. I rested me head on his shoulder and I sighed. I really did miss us together. I too fell asleep. A while later I woke up. I lifted my head off of Doms shoulder and looked at the clock. 5:40.

"Shit, Dom wake up were late." I said as I jumped off the couch. He awoke slowly but soon registered what was happening and the time. He jumped up and we ran out the door. We hopped into his car and drove off. We didn't even talk until we made it to Mia's. We ran up the steps and rang the door bell. Brian can to the door. I quickly gave him a hug. This was the first time I had seen since I had left.

"Sorry we're late," Dom told Brian.

"No problem," Mia said coming to the door. She gave both me and Dom a hug before welcoming us in. Their house was a new three story house and Mia kept it spotless. As we walked through the living room Mia whispered in my ear

"There is something I have to talk to you about,"

She took my arm and started to lead me upstairs.

"Brian I just have to show Letty the upstairs. She hasn't been here yet."

"Of course. I'll get me and Dom some beer."

Mia led me upstairs. Before anything she blurted out

"I think I'm pregnant"

"Really?"

"Yah I have a test strip in the bathroom but I am too nervous to go check it."

"Do you want me to go check it."

"Yea please. The box is on the counter so you will know the results."

i opened the bathroom door and walked in. I found the test strip and the box sitting on the counter. I grabbed the box it said that if there was two lines she was pregnant if there was one she wasn't. I grabbed the test strip and looked at the the little box. I walked out of the bathroom and said

"Mia your...pregnant"

her face broke out into a smile and she gave me a hug and I handed her the test strip.

"Let's go tell the guys then" she said.

we walked downstairs. I followed Mia out a door on the side of the house. It led to a nice deck. Brian and Dom were sitting on patio chairs and Mia walked over to Brian's chair and sat on the arm rest.

"I have to tell you guys something,"

"What is it?" Brian asked

"I'm pregnant."

brian and Dom were both estatic with the news and weapons the rest of the evening just talking and enjoying one another's company.


End file.
